Forever Rangers
by Godofthunder97
Summary: It's been two years since the Master was defeated by the Power Rangers and all is quiet in the realms. That is until an old evil rises that may pose the greatest threat to the forces of light. Now an ancient prophecy will call twenty former rangers back into action to defeat the forces of darkness. MF,DT,RIS,TF,NS,WF,LG,LS.


Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers franchise.

**A/N:** Ok so this is my very first power rangers fic but as a lifelong fan who's seen almost every season since I was four years old this should no problem for me. Now this takes place two years after Mystic Force but it is still before Operation Overdrive.

Now there will be alot of familiar faces in this fic but no complete ranger teams. In other words some from Mystic Force, some from Wild Force,etc. Now the full is a roster is a surprise so you'll just have to read the story to find out.

Anyway on with the show.

**Update: I recently went over this chapter and fixed a few grammar mistakes and re-arranged a few sentences to make them flow better. Oh if you're one of the 120 something people who read this story in the first couple of days and you like this story then please review. It helps motivate me.**

* * *

**Forever Ranger**

**Chapter One: In The Beginning**

The wind blew throughout Briarwood as people entered in and out of the hustling and bustling Rockporium on what was a rather normal fair-weathered Thursday afternoon.

Phineas was welcoming the customers into the store while Leelee and Chip helped the customers find any albums they were having trouble locating or by answering any questions they had. Xander was busy "supervising" in Toby's office as the boss was out running errands.

Finally Madison was behind the store counter watching her sister Vida work her magic behind the turntables while smiling watching her friends work around the ship. That smile turned bittersweet however when Maddie's eyes fell upon the item she always kept behind the counter.

"_Will you hold onto this for me?"_

A red blanket. A blanket that served as a silent promise from one ranger to another that said ranger would return to the other.

"_... I want you to come back to me."_

A silent promise that had yet to be fulfilled.

'Come on Nick, it's been two years already. I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever come back."

"Hey Maddie!"

The blue ranger was brought out of her thoughts by her sister who was beckoning her to join her. So the eighteen year old put a smile back on her face as she walked towards the turntables. All the while pushing all thoughts of a certain red ranger to the back of her mind.

Unfortunately for her this was easier said than done.

* * *

Meanwhile at Rootcore Claire was standing by one of Udonna's bookshelves perusing through a spellbook looking for a specific spell that had been eluding her for the past few hours. After what seemed like hours the young sorceress finally found the spell she was looking for and placed the book back in it's place on the shelf. But by doing so an aged piece of table floated to the ground.

"Oh, what's this." She bent down to pick up the paper and began to place it back in the spell book when curiosity took over. Claire brought the paper to her face and made out the faded writing on the page.

_"After the fall of darkness peace will encompass the realms but not permanently. Many moons will pass before evil will once again arise and threat__en all beings of light way of life. The chosen twenty will then have to step forward and vanquish the darkness or else face oblivion. "_

Below the prophecy was a list of the so called "Chosen Twenty" which Claire closely inspected, in descending order the list read:

_The Legend_

_The Phoenix_

_The Mermaid_

_The Timecrossed Lovers_

_The Silver Soldier_

_The Blacksmith_

_The Banshee_

_The Champion_

_The Prodigal Son_

_The Soldier of Air_

_The Teacher_

_The Wild Boy_

_The Officer  
_

_The Commander _

_The Anchor_

_The Reluctant Leader _

_The Lion_

_The Wolf_

_The Gold Soldier_

Claire's eyes widened as she read of the list of names on the list with two of the names sticking out to her. She quickly walked over to the crystal ball in the middle of the room placing the page next to it. The daughter of Niella waved her hands over the magical object causing the images twenty figures whose identities were covered in shadows to appear inside the orb.

"This changes everything."

* * *

In a distant but not too far place that was just as peaceful as Briarwood a couple walked hand in hand down a city street passing by many store windows and fellow pedestrians. A few blocks away in the outer limits of the city stood a sign that read "Welcome to Angel Grove".

The man who was dressed in a red short sleeved button up shirt and black pants smiled at the woman walking beside to him as he brought up their inter-joined hands and kissed her knuckles. The woman who was dressed in a yellow shirt and black skinny jeans smiled a toothy grin at her partner, she then looked down at the matching rings that adorned both of their hands.

"Thanks for lunch Andros I'm having a great time."

"No problem Ashley, I'm having fun too."

Ashley's smile widened as Andros withdrew his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him. Sighing she placed her head on his shoulder as they continued walking. Although the two had been married for well over eight years Andros still took Ashley out on dates regularly which was something she reveled in as it mad her feel like they were still teenagers who had just fallen in love.

Just then Andros' phone rang knocking the couple out of their bliss. The former red space ranger groaned as he begrudgingly removed himself from his wife and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Upon seeing the caller id he quickly answered the phone while shrugging an apology at his wife as they stopped walking.

"Hello... what?... Ok we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Who was it?" asked a concerned Ashley as Andros hung up and placed back in his pocket.

"How far do you think we are from the car?" asked Andros dodging the original question.

"Probably about a block or two away. Why?" answered Ashley confusion evident in her voice, Andros only took her hand and started to run towards where they had parked their car.

"Come on I'll explain on the way!"

* * *

"And this kids is the endangered rain forest macaw, his name is Sam."

"Wow!"

Alyssa smiled as her students marveled at the many exotic animals that were being shown to them by her old friend Cole who now worked at the local zoo. She was taking them on their last field trip of the year and Cole had agreed to make it a special one by giving them their very own private tour around the zoo.

"Excuse me Mr. Evans!"

"Yes Jessica?" smiled Cole at the young student.

"Is it true that you used to be a power ranger?"

Alyssa covered her mouth in shock while Cole's dropped at the question. The children's parents then began to look on with a renewed interest.

"Wh-what would make you ask that?" Cole finally stuttered out.

"Well Ms. Enrille said..."

"I just told her and the rest of the children how you and I were saved by the power rangers all those years ago and she must have gotten my words mixed up and thought I said you were one." interrupted Alyssa but not before giving Cole a small wink which made him smile. The long haired zoo worker then looked back at the students.

"Now then, where were we..."

"Cole! Alyssa!" The two former rangers turned towards the voice to see a slightly taller man with slightly long brown hair and a red jacket with blue jeans.

"Carter?!" asked a surprised Cole.

"Isn't that the guy who recruited you for that big red ranger mission?" Alyssa whispered to Cole who nodded. It was indeed Carter Grayson. The former red lightspeed ranger.

" Mr. Evans Ms. Enrille who is that?" asked another one of Alyssa's students.

"That's an old friend of mine and Co... . Mr. Evans. Please excuse us for a moment." she apologized to the chaperones while Cole motioned one of his co-workers to cover for him as the two walked over to Carter who stood by his truck.

"What's up man!" smiled Cole as he clasped hands with his fellow red ranger, Carter smiled in return but his face soon dropped going into full business mode.

"Hey I hate to interrupt you guys like this but... there's a situation that needs attention." said Carter skipping straight to the point.

"What kind of situation?" asked Cole.

"I can't explain here... I need you to come with me, I'm sorry." said Carter showing the two a somber smile. Cole nodded while slowly turning towards Alyssa with an equally somber smile.

"I'm sorry Alyssa but..."

"No."

Both Cole and Alyssa whipped their heads towards Carter.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean I need you BOTH to come with me right now."

"Both of us?"

"Both of you."

Alyssa looked towards Carter then towards Cole before looking back at her students who were busy gazing at the various exotic animals Cole's colleague was showing them.

""Ok... I'll leave my teaching assistant in charge."

"Good then let's get going we don't have time to waste."

* * *

**Ok so the story is set. Sorry if it seems short or rushed but this is just setting the story up the later chapters will be longer. Anyway with the chosen twenty I'm sure some of you immediately figured out who some of them were and others were revealed towards the end of the chapter. Some will be revealed in later chapters and a couple won't be revealed till towards the end. Anyway be sure to leave your guesses in your reviews I'd love to know who you guys think they are and I'll post the next chapter in bout a week or so.**


End file.
